


To Live In the Naruto-Verse

by Cupcakes2022



Category: Naruto
Genre: 2x base speed, Chakra, Hi no Kuni | Land of Fire, His father is alive/he is just not there, Lives with them(animals) for a time, M/M, Orochimaru’s kid, Orphan - Freeform, Reincarnation, Special abilities/skills, Tailed beast, Talk with animals, Traveling, control spidars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakes2022/pseuds/Cupcakes2022
Summary: Jae’s death was eventful, for an average guy with an average life. If you asked him he would say it was the most exciting moment of his life. Not that he is a boring guy, but rather his surroundings are monotone.He was satisfied with his death, and Felt that he could move on in peace. But while he was satisfied  with his death, a certain god was unsatisfied with his life. This god decided he couldn’t in good conscious send this guy to the afterlife, and decided to give him a second chance.A chance for excitement, and adventure.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**The Reincarnation:**

Jae isn’t used to the unexpected. His life blurred passed in in an monotone style as he watched his memories. From the very first ‘Mama’ too the last ‘goodbye’.

He never expected to run into the serial killer that was featured on the morning news, his mother had turned it off before he could fully listen to all of it. She could never really stomach anything outside the little paradise that was her life.

No disrespect towards her, as a lot of people have that tendency. They’d rather shut out the bad of life and only focus on their own. Then there are people who would rather focus overly on all the bad in life.   
  


He never really cared for her tendency of avoidance before his death. To focus on the book he was reading or the friend he was talking too. His mind hopped from one subject of interest to another, refusing to remember ‘non-essential’ info.

It was only after being dragged and stabbed into an alleyway by the serial killer, intending too take his car keys that he really regretted it.

Or when the serial killer left him for dead and his friend found him minutes later, then proceeded to confess his feelings realizing that Jae was without a doubt about to die.

His ending was exciting, in comparison to his life. A one sided love, serial killers, and being stabbed. It’s like a thing out of a novel.

A feeling of satisfaction coiled in his stomach. His friend cried into a phone, calling for help, while screaming at Jae to stay with him. To not die. To live.

_At least my death wasn’t boring._

* * *

”No.” A disembodied voice ripped through the silence. 

The voice startled me awake. The smell of grass and the sounds of birds ripples through the air. A floating feeling surrounded my body. My eyes even opened could not see, darkness would the only thing there.

”Is this the after-life?” I asked. My voice light, and as a feeling of calm spreads through my body. It is... Peaceful.

“No, it isn’t. Now be quit and wait. When the options saw up pick the ones that appeal to you. It will be done in steps.” The voice said again. Passion burning his voice, but his words making me flinch.

If this isn’t the After-life then where is this? I was interrupted from my musings when a screen popped up.   
  


**Step one: Choose 3 Abilites.**

**As a world balance, three important people with in this world will receive a random ability. As the world you will be living in, Naruto-Verse, is dangerous it would do well for you to choose wisely.**

**-Talk With Life’s animals:  
** **Ever wondered what that animals have to say! Well if you choose this ability you could wonder NO more! Can talk with any and every animal alive! Be warned as understanding animals doesn’t save you if it’s hungry enough!**

**-Summon a buddy:  
Hey, no shame! Some people just have a really hard time making friends! This will ability is allow you To summon someone to be your companion, for FREE! Be warn this is a one time use and your friend isn’t immortal!**

**-Time with the Diamonds:  
** **The pretty, sparkly stone in the ring could** **belong to you! Diamonds! Diamonds! They could belong too you! Can summon two diamonds a day! Be warned as the size of diamonds could vary greatly!**

**-Water IS Life:  
** **Water is hypnotizing! The center and end of all life! Drink! Boil! Burst! Can summon A lakes worth of water once a week! Be warned some people may not appreciate the water, Ungratful Bastar-**

**-Lag?! NO!!! My game crashed:  
** **Everyone Hates lag, the Faster the Better! The only thing good about lag is if it’s your opponents are experiencing it! Can cause others slow and even stop momentarily! Be warned that if you bad enough lag wouldn’t even save you!**

**-Speed is KEY!:  
** **Run! I like running! From one place to another! The faster the better! Double base speed, the stronger the become the faster you are! Be warned you can’t use be slow as an excuse anymore, Amit your laziness...**

**-Stuff in A Box!:  
** **I like free things! Who doesn’t?! A box that summons random items in it one a day! Be warned There’s a lot of stuff in the world and most of it’s useless!**

**-Fight! Fight! Fight!:  
** **The ability any Meathead would drool over! Not that it would take much to make them drool! Bloody idiots! With increase base strength when fighting! Be warned a sneak attack doesn’t count as a fight.**

**-Sneaky Sneak:  
** **Your natural Stealth will increase! When fighting in the dark, sneaking around, and sneak attacks, you’ll have the advantage! Be warned that you may be forgotten a little. Okay a lot!**

**-Spiders?!:  
** **To control spiders?! Why is this here? Anyway! You can control all and every spiders in the world. Be warned that if you think your friends with a spider, your really not! It’s mindlessly following you!**

**-Everyone Wants to be Sexy:  
** **Everyone will love... your appearance! You’ll be the role-model for others through your looks! Easiest way to get a sugar daddy! Be warned, can anyone really truly love you if they can’t see past your face?**

The lists goes on and on. My mind switching from shock at what was happening to excitement. This is a second chance! A new life.   
  
He couldn’t help, but slowly go over the list before him. Laughing at a few descriptions and cringing at others. It took him a hour to look through all of them.

“I’ll pick these three! I’m not really the ‘fighting type’ I can’t see myself with all the combat ones and a few of the non-combatant ones are a bit... much.” I said, as if to justify my my choices, to the disembodied voice.

There was no response from the voice when the screen did switch to a different one.   
  


**Step two:**

**...**


	2. Death & Rebirth: Part 1

The Reincarnation:

Jae isn’t used to the unexpected. His life blurred passed in in an monotone style as he watched his memories. From the very first ‘Mama’ too the last ‘goodbye’.

He never expected to run into the serial killer that was featured on the morning news, his mother had turned it off before he could fully listen to all of it. She could never really stomach anything outside the little paradise that was her life.

No disrespect towards her, as a lot of people have that tendency. They’d rather shut out the bad of life and only focus on their own. Then there are people who would rather focus overly on all the bad in life. 

He never really cared for her tendency of avoidance before his death. To focus on the book he was reading or the friend he was talking too. His mind hopped from one subject of interest to another, refusing to remember ‘non-essential’ info.

It was only after being dragged and stabbed into an alleyway by the serial killer, intending too take his car keys that he really regretted it.

Or when the serial killer left him for dead and his friend found him minutes later, then proceeded to confess his feelings realizing that Jae was without a doubt about to die.

His ending was exciting, in comparison to his life. A one sided love, serial killers, and being stabbed. It’s like a thing out of a novel.

A feeling of satisfaction coiled in his stomach. His friend cried into a phone, calling for help, while screaming at Jae to stay with him. To not die. To live.

At least my death wasn’t boring.

”No.” A disembodied voice ripped through the silence. 

The voice startled me awake. The smell of grass and the sounds of birds ripples through the air. A floating feeling surrounded my body. My eyes even opened could not see, darkness would the only thing there.

”Is this the after-life?” I asked. My voice light, and as a feeling of calm spreads through my body. It is... Peaceful.

“No, it isn’t. Now be quite and wait. When the options open up, pick the ones that appeal to you. It will be done in steps.” The voice said again. Passion burning his voice, but his words making me flinch.

If this isn’t the After-life then where is this? I was interrupted from my musings when a screen popped up. 

Step one: Choose 3 Abilites.

As a world balance, three important people with in this world will receive a random ability. As the world you will be living in, Naruto-Verse, is dangerous it would do well for you to choose wisely.

-Talk With Life’s animals:  
Ever wondered what that animals have to say! Well if you choose this ability you could wonder NO more! Can talk with any and every animal alive! Be warned as understanding animals doesn’t save you if it’s hungry enough!

-Summon a buddy:  
Hey, no shame! Some people just have a really hard time making friends! This will ability is allow you To summon someone to be your companion, for FREE! Be warn this is a one time use and your friend isn’t immortal!

-Time with the Diamonds:  
The pretty, sparkly stone in the ring could belong to you! Diamonds! Diamonds! They could belong too you! Can summon two diamonds a day! Be warned as the size of diamonds could vary greatly!

-Water IS Life:   
Water is hypnotizing! The center and end of all life! Drink! Boil! Burst! Can summon A lakes worth of water once a week! Be warned some people may not appreciate the water, Ungratful Bastar-

-Lag?! NO!!! My game crashed:   
Everyone Hates lag, the Faster the Better! The only thing good about lag is if it’s your opponents are experiencing it! Can cause others slow and even stop momentarily! Be warned that if you bad enough lag wouldn’t even save you!

-Speed is KEY!:   
Run! I like running! From one place to another! The faster the better! Double base speed, the stronger the become the faster you are! Be warned you can’t use be slow as an excuse anymore, Amit your laziness...

-Stuff in A Box!:  
I like free things! Who doesn’t?! A box that summons random items in it one a day! Be warned There’s a lot of stuff in the world and most of it’s useless!

-Fight! Fight! Fight!:   
The ability any Meathead would drool over! Not that it would take much to make them drool! Bloody idiots! With increase base strength when fighting! Be warned a sneak attack doesn’t count as a fight.

-Sneaky Sneak:   
Your natural Stealth will increase! When fighting in the dark, sneaking around, and sneak attacks, you’ll have the advantage! Be warned that you may be forgotten a little. Okay a lot!

-Spiders?!:  
To control spiders?! Why is this here? Anyway! You can control all and every spiders in the world. Be warned that if you think your friends with a spider, your really not! It’s mindlessly following you!

-Everyone Wants to be Sexy:   
Everyone will love... your appearance! You’ll be the role-model for others through your looks! Easiest way to get a sugar daddy! Be warned, can anyone really truly love you if they can’t see past your face?

Etc...

The lists goes on and on. My mind switching from shock at what was happening to excitement. This is a second chance! A new life. 

He couldn’t help, but slowly go over the list before him. Laughing at a few descriptions and cringing at others. It took him a hour to look through all of them.

“I’ll pick these three! I’m not really the ‘fighting type’ I can’t see myself with all the combat ones and a few of the non-combatant ones are a bit... much.” I said, as if to justify my my choices, to the disembodied voice.

There was no response from the voice when the screen did switch to a different one.


End file.
